The Observer and the Changing of Destiny
by Ambrosius the White Mage
Summary: A immensely powerful and old being was friends with James and Lilly Potter and was asked by them to protect their son if they could not however this being has been away for many years due to things beyond his control but has come back to fulfill that promise. There will be slash in this harry Potter/Draco Malfoy and maybe a few others as well
1. Chapter 1

A/n i know at first this doesn't seem like a harry potter fanfic but it is.

There was nothingness all around – just darkness and void. A small light blossomed – a small world that glowed softly. On this small planet the light coalesced into 7 beings and beside them the darkness coalesced into 7 mirror images. They looked at each other. One stepped forward, looked the twin in the eye and said: "We have a lot of work to do." He grasped his forearm and smiled. After many years, the planet was a good home for all of the those 14 beings that called it home, but they looked out to the black sky and thought that there should be worlds among the black sky, and so sent out their immense power out into the void and created a seed. This seed sprang to life and grew out into a universe that was bright. It filled with many worlds that were filled with light and happiness. These beings watched as world after world sprang into existence, but saw that something was missing, so they once again they sent their magic out into the world and created the race they would see as their children – a race made in their own image: the human race. They then went out into the worlds and gave humans the knowledge to survive in the worlds that they called home. In some worlds they gave humans the gift of magic by giving sharing their blood. It allowed them to call on the magic that existed within all things and to control and use it. After this was done they left humans to forge their own path in life and to be in control of their destiny. They watched over humanity only stepping in when they either had no other choice or were allowed to by fate herself to interfere in events.

But as the beings looked out from their home they saw their children were fighting amongst each other, so the greatest of the beings of light and his twin left to see why their children were fighting. They saw that a corruption had turned some of their children's souls into twisted corrupt things, and from that corruption, poured terrible monsters – powerful beings full of evil. They wished nothing more than to snuff out the light and happiness of each and every world, so the great being and his twin went back and told them what he had found, and they knew that they must fight to defend their children from this corruption. They crafted weapons and armor and went out into the worlds. They gathered together great and powerful people to form an army and began a war against the corruption. That war continues even to this day, with those who led the first race at its head.

The leader of the light side appeared in front of a huge castle with numerous glowing windows on the date of July 23, 1991. This was no ordinary man but one that exuded both power and an aura of calm compassion. He wore a long white robe and seemed to almost glow with light. He carried a long white staff in one hand with a softly glowing crystal on the tip. He wore a sword on his belt, the man himself slightly tan with long hair the color of the sun and eyes of molten gold that almost seem to shine with wisdom and power. The man lifted his head and said: "Well this place hasn't changed since I was last here. Hello again Hogwarts." He then began his long trek up the path towards the gates of the great castle. When he arrived he brought his hand up and, using his magic, pushed the doors open and walked inside. As the great doors closed behind him, he thought to himself: "It's almost time for young Harry to come here. I wish I could have taken him from number 4 Privet Drive myself." He then walked through Hogwarts to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle leaping aside for him automatically, he climbed the stairs to the door and entered. "Hello Albus"

"Hello Ambrose. Lemon drop?" Albus replied.

"No thank you" Ambrose replied.

"Why have you come to see me, Ambrose? I doubt you just decided to visit me on a whim" Albus asked.

"I have come to ask you about young Harry"

"Ah" Albus said, "I thought that might have been the reason. What about him?"

"I would like to deliver him his letter and take him to diagon alley; it's the least I could do for James's and Lily's son."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" Albus said

"And why not?" Ambrose said raising an eyebrow.

"Because, as you know, many of Voldemort's followers are still at large and I'm worried about the boy's safety."

Ambrose's eyebrow rose even higher: "You're saying that Harry won't be safe with me when I'm more than a hundred times stronger than you?" he asked.

"But you have many enemies yourself and if they see you with harry-" Ambrose cut him off

"Then they will know not to attack because they know they'll be dead if they get within ten feet of him."

"You do have a point" Albus said. "Fine, I will allow it."

"Thank you, Albus. I will give him the letter on the 31st; it can be a birthday present. Good day headmaster" Ambrose said and walked out of the office and left Hogwarts.

A/n also the M rating will probably just be for when Ambrose gets very angry with someone and i mean very angry he can be a bit violent


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

sorry that i haven't posted a new chapter I just haven't had the time to write due to college. I will not abandon this fic though and will try to find the time to write. If i ever do abandon it I will be sure to tell you becauese i hate it when i take the time to read a story and find it hasn't been updated in 5 years.


End file.
